


Left behind

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Blood, Death, Poor Alex doesn't know what's actually happening, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Really short and sad Alex fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Left behind

Just a depressed teenager.

That’s what the news report would read.

A depressed teenager took their life not long after their guardian finally had enough and abandoned them.

Tears fell heavy down Alex’s face as he stared at the closed door of his brother's room. He knew things were bad, he knew that Jeff was tired and under pressure but never had he thought Jeff would just get up and leave one day.

There had always been a fear that Jeff wouldn’t come home, the same way as their parents never came home but never had Alex expected it to come true. For so long he had kept silent about the cuts on his wrist, about the bullying and fights he got into at school. He kept silent out of fear of worrying Jeff but now Jeff had left him behind like an unwanted puppy.Surely Jeff could hear him coming in and out of his room through out the night, hissing in pain from the blood oozing down his sleeve. Surely Jeff had heard the water running or even noticed the first aid they had kept under the bathroom sink was running dangerously out of bandages. Had Jeff known and simply didn't bring it up? 

Maybe the older Koval just hoped one of those times Alex wouldn't come out of his room to stop the bleeding.

Deep down Alex knew that Jeff loved him, the same as he loved Jeff but those thoughts of self hatred were far to strong to make waking up now any easier. Those doubts of whether Alex was worthy to be loved now becoming a reality without Jeff to keep those worries at Bay.

Had Jeff left him on purpose? Alex knew he had been a handful even when he tried to stay out of his brother's way but had it really been enough to leave him alone?

A bloody blade dropped to the floor with a heavy clank as blood began to stream from his carved wrist. It was an ugly habit, but one he had no reason to hide now. Slowly Alex pushed on the door until it creaked open to present the room just as it was before Jeff had disappeared three weeks ago. 

Vinny had dropped by once two weeks ago to leave some groceries but now he didn’t answer his phone. He had tried to call Evan, but he was only sent to voicemail like a psycho ex. Alex really was left behind. 

At first, he tried to distract himself with school work, but then he stayed home on the off chance that Jeff would sneak inside to collect his belongings, though that never came. He tried to stay for Sparky but not even a sock puppet can eat dog food.

He stepped further into the room slowly as if he wasn’t meant to be there, and maybe he wasn’t supposed to be. Blood dripped along the floor, staining the carpet. Jeff would surely be mad about the mess but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. Hesitantly he crawled into the large tossed bed, pulling the blankets over his head to bring any form of comfort now as blood began to seep into the gray sheets.

With what little strength he could muster from under the blankets, Alex pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket to dial a familiar number once more. It wasn’t a surprise when the welcoming voice of his brother's voicemail broke the cruel silence of the now empty house but just as the phone beeped did Alex hang up, only to tap the redial button again. And again.

And again until his breaths slowed to a stop while he finally drifted off to sleep.

Maybe now Jeff would come home.


End file.
